Actualization Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 05 Entering the Maze You enter a cave with several Goblin and Moblin NPCs around. When you talk to Sonchostiq he introduces himself as the village elder, and asks that you act as a bodyguard to Chaperix and assist him with cleaning up the nasty critters that are lurking below. To begin the maze: *Talk to Sonchostiq for an introduction to the maze. *Talk to Chaperix and he will start following you around. *Talk to Bounceblix at the top of the stairs, who tells you he has lost his key and needs you to get a new one. :Your ultimate goal is to create a key for Bounceblix, who will open a tunnel for you to fight a boss. *Talk to Tempatriq (in the area by the base of the stairs) until he asks you to find a Bronze Ingot and a Silver Beastcoin, which he will use to create a new key. **Both items are obtained through completing mini-quests in the village Quests There are three different mini-quests you can do for various Moblins. You can talk to the same Moblin again after completing a quest and he'll give you another of increasing difficulty; each Moblin has three quests for you. Another quest is unlocked if you add Maze Rune 102, with Vendastox. After talking the Moblin, examine the Well of Passage behind them to enter a new maze where you will undertake their quest. You can exit this maze (and return to the village) by examining the Ladder of Passage that appears where you enter the new maze. Rewards for completion of the mini-quests are beastcoins and items to be used in upgrading Chaperix and making the key. Fetchafox Fetchafox will ask you to find an item in a maze with various mobs to get in your way. The item does not drop off the mobs and can be obtained from a shining ??? on the ground somewhere in the maze. Each quest takes place in the same cave system, and monsters inside do not change or respawn. First request: Goblin Cup *Reward: Bronze Ingot x1, Beastcoin x5, Silver Beastcoin x1 *Chaperix learns a new ability (Goblin Rush / Bomb Toss ) *Chaperix learns a new spell (Protect II/III, Shell II/III, Stoneskin) Second request: Goblin Die *Reward: Silver Beastcoin x5, Mythril Beastcoin x1 *Chaperix learns a new ability (Crispy Candle ) *Chaperix learns a new spell Third request: Goblin Mess Tin *Reward: Mythril Beastcoin x5, Gold Beastcoin x1 *Chaperix learns a new ability (Frypan ) *Chaperix learns a new spell Slayalox Slayalox will ask you to kill a certain number of a certain mob. Kill the required amount and return to him for your reward. *First time: 3 Dinky Worms or 3 Fodder Worms *Second time: 5 Dinky Beetles *Third time: 10 Dinky Spiders :During each quest, after killing the requested number of enemies you can continue to fight monsters in the area to level Chaperix. Smashlix Smashlix will ask you to destroy groups of Reinforced Crates in varying numbers. The crates leave behing ??? spots that can be examined for additional temporary items. First request entails destroying 3 Reinforced Crates. *Reward: Bronze Ingot x1, Beastcoin x5, Silver Beastcoin x1 *???s will yield items that can be used to change Chaperix's job and complete the first weapon upgrade. Second request entains destroying 5 Reinforced Crates. *Reward: Silver Beastcoin x5, Mythril Beastcoin x1 *???s will yield beastcoins, medicines, and items that can be used in the second weapon upgrade. Third request entails destroying 7 Reinforced Crates. *Reward: Mythril Beastcoin x5, Gold Beastcoin x1 *???s will yield beastcoins and medicines. Vendastox Vendastox has lost an important work order. The work order can be found while doing Fetchafox's quests, in the same room as the Goblin Mess Tin quest. Two glowing ??? will be in the room, the first one you see will spawn a scorpion called Mesetetef. On defeat, it will leave the work order, in the form of a glowing ???. Pick it up and return to Vendastox. *Reward: Discounts on items purchased. Obtaining the Key Once you have the items requested by Tempatriq (either as temporary items, or stored with Chaperix), talk to him until he gives Chaperix the key. This will allow you to enter the final fight and complete the maze. You can continue to upgrade Chaperix after completing this quest, it merely allows Bounceblix to grant you access to the fight. Upgrading Chaperix It is possible to upgrade Chaperix by leveling him, giving him a specialized job type, upgrading his weapon, and provisioning him with items. Defeating monsters in the mazes will rapidly level Chaperix. However, be mindful of what he is attacking and his Hit Points, as should he be defeated you will be unable to complete the maze. Chaperix will often attack mobs on his own or use Area of Effect attacks that may put him in danger if you are not careful. After Chaperix obtains level 5, you can speak with Switchlox on the stairs to chains his job type. He will ask you to bring him various items (obtained from Smashlix's quest) depending on the job you wish to change him to: *"Walloper" requires a Body Boost and Strength Potion. *"Spellsplinger" requires a Wizard's Drink and Intelligence Potion. *"Barrager" requires a Agility Potion and Dexterity Potion. After obtaining the key from Tempatriq, and having Chaperix at level 10 or above, Tempatriq will ask if you want a new weapon. Obtain the items he requests to upgrade his weapon; this weapon upgrade can be completed twice. Speaking to Vendastox will allow you to purchase special items for Chaperix to use in final fight. Completing the Maze Once you're ready to fight the boss, and have the new key, speak with Bounceblix and he'll open the tunnel behind him for you. Once you enter, you can no longer assist Chaperix in any way. Possible scenarios encountered: *A battle against waves of Possessed Daggers, Possessed Longswords, and Possessed Claymores. *An assisted fight with another Moblin Findaflok against 3-5 Glibbers. *A battle against a Guardian Behemoth. Rewards Possible rewards include Maze Runes, Marbles (base reward of 25), as well as an augmented belt (100%). The augments on the belt seem to be related to the job Chaperix is assigned. The level and type of the belt varies, but seems to be higher if Chaperix's level is higher. With more than 0 CC a second belt of same type is received from the second chest. *With a level 14 Chaperix reward was a Bugbear Cest (level 40 belt) *With a level 20 Chaperix reward was a Goblin Cest (level 60 belt) *With a level 45-60 Chaperix reward was a Moblin Cest (level 75 belt)